This invention relates to certain novel 2-(poly-substituted aryl)-6-amino-5-halo-4-pyrimidinecarboxylates and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. WO 2005/063721 A1 discloses a genus of 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. It has now been discovered that certain particular subclasses of the genus disclosed in '721 have greatly improved herbicidal activity and selectivity.